far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Hiai Dedanan
Traits and Appearance A blend of multiple family lines, Hiai's major genetic features would likely be described as of Nubian descent calling back to areas such as Ethiopia, Sudan and Southern Egypt of Old Earth. Though of average height and weight, she takes after her father with a lithe build which she maintains through regular if not particularly diligent exercise. As a Lyran, Hiai has both a mask and Kohl makeup/tattooed sleeves which run along from her fingers up to her elbow. Sleeves: Hiai's sleeves begin on her hand with her little finger, middle finger and thumb dyed in interlaced white rings. This pattern continues up over her hand forming into thick bands within which are words in High Lyric: "One chosen to bare the soul upon the canvas and the stage." Mask: Hiai's mask is made of smooth imported hardwood, one side fans out in a curve of bright indigo feathers that stretch around the side of her face when worn. The other half is painted in spiralling white markings of a similar design to those she wears on her face. Clothing: Hiai favors dresses, usually of a neck-line cut down to the collar-bone or off the shoulder, though she changes styles to suit the current trend her most common styles are either plain and graceful- usually a long black dress stretching down to mid-calf accented with a silver belt which she fastens her mask to, or more ostentatious shorter skirts with a large accent of frills of varying shades and a larger selection of colored fabric. The former she wears with heels, the latter often with varying sizes and styles of boot. The Loss of a Sibling: One of the defining events of Hiai's early life, shortly prior to the War Against the Synthetics, Hiai's older Half-Sibling Meret Lyra Dedanan Morgain, who was around eight years old at the time, was kidnapped by slavers. The clearest effect this had on Hiai was to isolate her on the family estate, it is not uncommon for Lyran families to grow large with relationships being as fluid as they are amongst the house, However Hiai's father never remarried after the death of his first wife and had no other relationships besides that with Hiai's own mother. This meant Hiai grew up quiet and rather spoiled, used to getting her own way with little to temper the idea of her own self-worth under the ever-doting attentions of her father. Working with Hekate: Following her graduation at the age of fourteen and at the behest of her Father, Hiai was taken into the world of idols and show business that is working with the Hekate. Following the introduction into her new place of work Hiai was quickly assigned to the up and coming Hekate star Eika. Though she did maintain her artistic endeavors throughout this time, her new studies of business management, PR, Scheduling and Marketing as well as accompanying her new charge on tours took up a majority of the young Meret's time and for the next eleven years very little would change in terms of her schedule, though Hiai herself mellowed and matured as her position demanded of her. Education and Stats As with all Nobles on Orpheus, Hiai studied at Ma'at Academy before joining the Order Meret. Once being diagnosed with MES they attended the House Serpens Academy on Hroa till she had basic control of her powers at which time she returned to Orpheus and began her managerial studies. Powers Telepathy Empathy Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Lyra Members